


And The Rain

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said I should move on."  He tried.  He failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> thIS DEVIL OF A PROMPT given by a master of an anonymous messenger whom I praise for enduring the writing process.
> 
> Oh yeah, [send me a prompt](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/tagged/literally-send-me-one-right-now)

“Sorry, I have a… date tonight.” He winked at her from his seat in Topanga’s, with his stupid smirk and his stupid gleaming eyes and teeth and…

Riley rolled her eyes not-so-subtly and slouched in her seat. Everyone who knew Farkle Minkus knew what a ‘date’ meant. It most definitely did not mean flowers and a candlelit dinner… but more like a fair warning to keep away from any corner of town that could be even considered for a good spot to get to know someone… in the biblical sense. 

In the two months since they broke up, Farkle and Riley had been coping in two very different ways. Riley locked herself in her room, closed the curtains to the bay window, snuck wine and ice cream and gorged on her emotions. She blocked herself off from practically everyone and lost almost all interest in boys apart from Ryan Gosling and Sebastian Stan. Farkle rebounded so quickly that Riley felt it from across the city. He began rotating through girls every weekend -- a rolodex of them, if you will. They had agreed to stay friends, of course, but Riley couldn’t help but just be a little bit hurt… and maybe a little bit jealous. 

So that was what their remaining relationship consisted of: Riley asking Farkle if he would like to go to the movies, and him declining every time. He played it off as a nonchalant thing, a ‘next time’ thing with a wink and maybe finger guns (she couldn’t tell you what drove him to start doing ‘finger guns’), but the whole group felt that something was off between the two. Maya and Smackle never failed to notice Riley’s face fall every time she was declined, and Lucas and Zay always caught on to the lump in Farkle’s throat every time he winked. 

And so here we were again. Riley asked Farkle if he would fancy a screening of Independence Day: Resurgence, and was predictably shot down in the most dickish way to be turned away. Farkle’s smile was a little too wide, but instead of falling silent, Riley seemed to have… a snap about her today. She scoffed at his suggestive comment and pretended to check her nails, a gesture of ‘like I care’ chock-full of attitude. And then Farkle make the mistake of going into detail.

“Yeah, I think her name’s Amanda or something. Maybe Ashley… no, nevermind, definitely Amanda. I’m picking her up after her dance practice and we’re gonna…” And then Riley rose from her seat with a quiet ‘excuse me’ and left the shop. The remaining five looked at each other in silence before Farkle pointed at Maya.

“Did she learn that from you or something?” But Maya only shrugged, looking slightly offended. Farkle’s screen fell and he dashed out of the shop without another word.

She was sitting on the steps up to the sidewalk, chin resting on her knees, staring at her shoes. She didn’t look up when the bell tingled, and she didn’t say anything. It was silent and solemn. Dark clouds were rolling in fast, and the sound of thunder sounded from the east.

“You said I should move on,” said Farkle.

“Yeah. I did.”

“You said you would be okay.”

“I did.”

“Were you lying?”

“No.”

“Are you okay?”

Riley shifted in her seat, picking at her shoelaces and pushing her hair out of her face. Farkle sat down on the stoop next to her, too close for her to avoid his gaze. There were tears in her eyes, and there was a lump in his throat.

“What happened to us?” She asked. He gave a weak laugh shook his head.

“Each other.” She looked up at him, right in the eye, with a helpless sob. 

“How do we fix us?” He simply took her hand and squeezed real tight. He didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know how to solve this problem. They were stuck. Stuck in love. He didn’t know how to solve that.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to move on from you, Riley.”

And the rain started coming down.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grenadinehart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
